Nocturnal Magic
by JenniePenny
Summary: Draco Hermione Harry SMUT One shot story. Harry and Hermione and Draco are stuck in a snowed in cabin in Bulgaria with a bottle of vodka a radio and their inhibitions to keep them company. Mature, Sexual content. DRAMIONE.Threesome


**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter I do not.**

**This is a one shot Draco/Hermione/Harry story. Just something to do as a writing exercise and for fun!**

**This IS smutty as smut can be. If you don't like it don't read it. Don't say I didn't warn you. This is a departure from my usual sweet plot driven stories (check 'em out if you haven't already. The Scorpions Kiss is my favorite thus far) This is obviously not a serious story, jus a bit of sexy fluff.**

**Nocturnal Magic**

Draco swaggered into Harry's office wearing a victorious expression on his smug face.

"So what is it now Potter? Three to one in my favor?" Draco, callously bragged.

"Fuck off Malfoy." Harry had just lost a decisive case in the courtroom at the Ministry of Magic. He had spent two years tracking the dark wizard down and then in one miserable afternoon the defendant's attorney, Draco Malfoy, had convinced a jury of witches and wizards to find him not guilty. Two years of hard work wasted Harry thought quietly to himself.

"What's the matter Potter, are you going to cry?" Draco sat down and propped his feet up on Harry's desk and rubbed his eyes with his fist mocking Harry.

"Do you have an actual reason to be here Malfoy? I'm starting to think you worship me the way you are always hanging around." Harry looked up at Malfoy with a pleased look on his face.

"You're sick Potter, you know that? Is that what you and your friend the Weasel do all those nights alone together 'working on cases' You'd think with all those man hours you both put in on the Woolsey case you might have actually had a motive." Draco made a crude gesture with his gyrating hips and then chuckled.

"Harry Potter the _Chosen One_ to be fucked up the ass by a Weasel."Draco laughed heartily.

Harry rose from his seat and kicked Malfoy's legs off his desk.

"Get out!" Harry said, throwing Draco physically from his office and slamming the door before sitting back down in his chair fuming.

Draco opened the door back once again.

"See you in Bulgaria for the Festerson illegal potions case?" Draco smiled a flashy smirk at Harry.

"I am so going to waste you in that case Malfoy. Festerson will be lucky if he keeps his fingers after brewing that deadly concoction." Harry said angrily.

"We'll see." Draco said, a put on façade marking his expression.

"Yeah we will, you slimy git." Harry said before returning his gaze to his mounting stack of paperwork in front of him.

"Hope you don't get sacked after so many losses in a row." Malfoy gleamed as he left.

Harry _had_ suffered many losses to Draco Malfoy in court as of late. Malfoy would always cast doubt on the cases he had thought he put together so well and the jury swallowed it hook, line and sinker every time. Not this time. The Festerson case was an open and shut case.

Harry owled Hermione to make sure she was still on for the trip to Bulgaria and Hermione had said she would meet him at six o'clock after work, to leave for Bulgaria on the train. Hermione and Harry were close friends still and Hermione had expressed interest in going when Harry mentioned Bulgaria. She wanted to take Harry skiing; a muggle hobby of hers, and then she could also visit Viktor Krum the Bulgarian Seeker while there.

Harry and Hermione journeyed to Bulgaria and arrived at the small quaint village nestled in the majestic mountains of Pleven where Harry had reserved a small cabin. They had excellent skiing and Harry was most excited to get their and rest and relax with his best friend Hermione. They made their way into the main building where they found a quirky little wizard behind the front desk, and to his dismay a glowering Draco Malfoy.

"There you are Mr. Malfoy, the last cottage available." Malfoy took the key and stuffed it into his finely tailored jacket pocket, giving Hermione a look up and down. Hermione gave him a half smile back as Harry checked in.

"I am sorry sir but the storm has stranded many guests here and we do not have an available room left. You can sit here in the main lobby until tomorrow when the storm should break." The little wizard said apologetically.

"Harry I can't sit here all night. I need a shower and a bed, oh Harry this is awful." Draco listened to Hermione whine and he cleared his throat to speak.

"I took your room? This is priceless Potter. Have fun in the lobby!" Draco started out the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, sir!?" The front desk attendant was calling back to him.

"Yeah?" Draco answered.

"I do not know why I did not think of it before! You are all from the same country, yes?" the little man was leading somewhere, as yet to be known.

Harry,Hermione and Draco all looked at each other and nodded confused as to where this was leading.

"They can share with you! You have a two bedroom cottage, plenty of room. I feel so bad Mr. Potter not having a room for you," the little man said.

"They can stay somewhere else I am sure." Draco said again beginning to head out the door.

"But there is nothing for fifty kilometers, and they will not make it that far in this weather." The little man informed.

"Well that's not really my problem is it?" Draco said coolly

"Please sir I will throw in free massages for all and our dining room will comp all of your meals. It is exquisite dining, the best in the country." Draco rolled his eyes and said "Fine."

Hermione looked relieved but Harry was boiling under the surface. Well, he would at least have a chance to pick Malfoy's brain on the Festerson case and maybe find out what kinds of tricks he had up his sleeve this time, so Harry reluctantly followed Hermione and Draco out of the door.

The cabin was nice, cozy and warm and Hermione warmed her hands by the fire.

"This is great Harry let's have a drink." Hermione said.

"I forgot the booze Hermione, I'm really sorry. " Harry said dropping his briefcase and bags on the floor.

"Typical Potter. I bet you brought all your indecipherable notes along though didn't you?" Draco piped in.

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm not in the mood." Harry shot back.

"I bet you say that to all the boys don't you Potter?" Draco grinned wickedly.

"Granger I brought booze." Draco said unloading a trunk filled with some muggle vodka and fire whiskey and even some elf-made wine.

"Oh Malfoy, I could just kiss you right now! This party is definitely starting on the right foot." Hermione said happily as she plucked three glasses from the kitchen cupboard.

"Well I never really thought about it Granger but even us purebloods take a walk on the wild side from time to time." Draco laughed.

Hermione shot him an annoyed look but her expression turned back into a fun loving gaze as she unpacked her muggle radio and starting pouring them all a shot of straight up vodka.

"Cheers to a vacation well earned!" Hermione had been overworked at the Ministry as of late too and really wanted to cut loose with Harry this weekend. Neither of their relationships had worked out after Hogwarts. Ginny was now married to a farmer of mandrake crops and Ron actually had turned out to be gay, and had found himself a nice bloke who made wizard suits, to settle down with, but Ron continued to work with Harry at the Ministry. Harry secretly hoped that Draco didn't shop there; otherwise he'd never hear the end of the jokes.

The three drank up and Hermione poured another shot as they chugged.

"Harry come on let's dance." Hermione pulled Harry up and started grinding against him, dancing to a fast paced muggle song as Draco looked on in curious enjoyment. Harry was not feeling in the party mood but the two previous shots had loosened him up somewhat, but not enough to dance with Hermione in front of Draco Malfoy, so he walked away leaving Hermione to dance by herself.

"Come on Malfoy." Hermione danced her way over to Draco who set his glass down and took her hand. Hermione was leading the dance and Draco didn't care for that so he grabbed her and pulled her in close, Hermione looking a little surprised at first but then relaxing, as she grinded against Draco's leg , the song was ending and Draco's hand was now firmly on her thigh as she twirled around in circles, the alcohol clearly intoxicating and influencing her every move.

"Pour us another Harry and come dance with us." A new muggle song had started and Draco was now running his hands up and down Hermione's sides to the rhythm of the music. Harry had never seen Hermione this way. She was normally so conservative, so proper. He had considered that the whole Ron, coming out of the closet, during he and Hermione's courtship had caused this change in Hermione, as he was positive that it had to have made Hermione feel less of a woman. She may have even felt like she was the one who turned Ron gay, which was ridiculous, but it would explain Hermione's sudden loss of inhibition as she danced daringly with their enemy Draco Malfoy ,who was now nearly fucking her on the dance floor. Harry wiped his brow and returned with drinks for he and Hermione.

"Where's mine Potter?" Draco said as his hand squeezed Hermione's arse.

"Get it yourself Malfoy," Harry shot back.

Draco let go of Hermione and Harry immediately took his place dancing with Hermione.

"What's gotten into you tonight Mione?" Harry looked her in the eyes trying to see a glimmer of the Hermione he had known and loved as a friend for so many years underneath the wild and sexy Hermione he found himself dancing with now.

"Oh Harry, just relax and have fun for once in your life, we both need this." Hermione said as she pulled Harry closer into a tight embrace. Harry was now against Hermione's glistening sweaty body as he moved to the music, throwing his head back and trying to forget that Malfoy was still in the room, and making his way back to them now. Hermione's thigh was now moving up and down between Harry's legs, rubbing his now growing cock inside Harry's pants. Draco was standing behind Hermione and grinding his own dick against her back as she swayed against them both. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and his hands began to smooth their way up her sides and up her arms until her arms were straight up and then he sunk his head into her neck kissing her and sucking on her soft silky skin. Harry had the urge to throw up when he saw Draco doing this to his friend but the competitive side of him was not about to let Draco out do him again so he plunged his lips down over Hermione's and she moaned in pleasure as the two men kissed her longingly. The second song had ended now as well and the radio announcer was now giving weather reports. They were definitely snowed in and would not be skiing or going anywhere at least until the following morning. Harry broke off his kiss figuring the song was over and it has not occurred to him that Hermione was not breaking it off herself and was very much into the whole threesome. Draco, capitalizing on Harry's departure, carried a now very lightheaded Hermione to the couch where he sat her down and then slid in next to her.

"Potter if you're tired you can take that room over there. Give us some time okay, good?" Draco said with a devious smile on his face.

"Yeah that's not likely. I'm not leaving my friend here in your clutches. She's drunk can't you see that? Hermione….Hermione?" Harry tried to get Hermione's attention who was now wrapped tightly around Draco, her hands unbuttoning his shirt as his lips came crashing down on hers. Harry watched as Draco lifted her top over her head revealing a black lacey bra. Harry gazed at that black bra and Hermione's exquisite cleavage and in a moment his dick became hard as a rock. Draco had removed his own pants and wore only boxers now as Hermione's hands wandered over and down his body onto his waiting masculinity and Draco let out a groan of pleasure as Hermione stroked him. Harry stood there unsure as what to do. Here was his best friend, the woman he had thought about in this way numerous times over the years, now getting it on with his worst enemy. Draco was taking Hermione away from him now and Harry was bound and determined not to let this happen so he sat down next to Hermione on the couch on her other side from where Draco knelt on the floor between Hermione's legs, his hands now moving up her thigh. Harry turned to his side and peered at Hermione's heaving breasts that rose and sank with each passing labored breath. Draco pulled her pants off roughly and slid his finger underneath her panties. Hermione moaned loudly now and Harry turned her head and kissed her, exploring her mouth with his tongue. With his hand he reached into her bosom and cupped her breast in his hand, now fumbling at her back for her bra which he unsnapped with ease. Draco pulled Hermione's panties off with a gently tug and slipped two fingers into her hot wet pussy while Harry leaned over and suckled her breast, his hand stroking her cheek as he did so. Hermione parted her legs for Draco, who moved his body between them and lowered his head between her toned sexy legs. Harry was so hot now and he felt like his dick was going to explode as he watched Malfoy lick at her clit, Hermione's body writhing, her back arching in pleasure with each flick of Draco's hot probing tongue. Harry moved up onto his knees and let his fly down dropping his pants and exposing his rock hard cock and when Hermione saw it she took it into her hand and began stroking it.

"Mmmm…." Hermione was moaning as she looked down at Draco who was softly licking her clit and rubbing his fingers between her slit, and then Hermione looked at Harry. His face was so full of fire and his dick was throbbing in her hand as she stroked him. She took his head into her mouth and began licking the tip as Harry moaned she slid her tongue around the shaft and then plunged her head down over his length. Harry let out a cry and reached for Hermione's head. His hands were softly tangled in her long wavy locks as she gently moved his hips into Hermione's mouth. Draco, wrapped his own arms around Hermione's hips and moved her down ever so slightly to the end of the couch as he pulled his boxers off and moved in between her legs. He slid his huge erection in all it's length into her wet pussy with force and Hermione let out a deep cry. He stopped for a moment making sure he hadn't hurt her but when he saw her head go down over Harry's shaft, spit dripping from the corners of her mouth, he gave it to her again and Hermione moaned in satisfied glory. Draco pumped his hard cock into Hermione repeatedly as she sucked Harry off with the exploding rapture she felt for the two men who made love to her. Hermione hands were stroking Harry as she sucked, her fingers playfully massaging his balls as Draco fucked her hard and fast now his hands squeezing her hard nipples as he leaned in and sucked her neck, his orgasm building steam. Harry exploded into Hermione's mouth his hand still holding her head so she had to take it all. His cum seeping from the sides of her mouth and rolling down her chin as Draco grabbed her hips and forced her down on his hard dick as he shot his load into her waiting hot pussy. Hermione came allover his dick and Draco groaned in pleasure as he concluded his orgasm.

Hermione woke up on the train and Harry was sound asleep next to her. It was their stop so she roused him as she fanned her self.

"It's really hot in here isn't it Harry?" Hermione said taking her jacket off and sliding in her seat through her soaked panties.

"So did you say Malfoy was going to be here too?" Hermione said with a wicked grin on her face as Harry sighed and replied, "Yes why do you ask?"

"No reason really." Hermione said with a telltale grin on her face.

"Harry did you remember the booze?" She inquired.

"No, damn it Hermione, I'm sorry I forgot to pack it." Harry said apologetically.

The End

Was having a bit of writer's block today on my original story so I wrote this this smut instead haha!

Try reading The Scorpions Kiss for a sexy love story with lots of plot and action as well I think you will enjoy it OR if you prefer sweet and smutty Cinderella type love story read The Masquerade.

Okay back to my original romance now that I got the smut out of me that was clouding my brain.

Review!? LOL


End file.
